The Promise & The Threat
by Forbidden.Love.21
Summary: Lucifer; he was planning to rise and they all believed she would stand by his side when he did so. x.Hiatus.x.
1. Prologue

**Discliamer**: I don't own anything Supernatural, I just like messing with the Winchesters & Co ;)  
Also, the lyrics don't belong to me, they belong to the wonderful talented Evans Blue!

Title: The Promise & The Threat.  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoliers: Seasons 1[x] 2[x] 3[x] 4[x] 5[x]  
Pairing: ?/Oc

_

* * *

_

_They won't want you for who you are. So you should step outside your skin. Something tells me that we were meant to be, but how can that be? You run on evil, I run on fumes. When she came out, she brought her anger. She left her sympathy behind the walls she built for me. So we start spinning, you wouldn't want to let us go easy. Or you just might become too weak to stop spinning. You wouldn't want to let him down easy, Or he just might become…  
the promise_

_I want you for who you are so you can stay inside your skin. oh, something tells me love isn't enough, but how can that be? you're not so evil, I'm not so good, crazy or mean. so we start spinning. you wouldn't want to let us go easy ,or you just might become too weak to stop spinning you wouldn't want to let him down easy or he just might become…  
the threat._

she's so dramatic, she says, "I'm leaving" is that a promise or a threat? so we start spinning you wouldn't want to let us go easy or you just might become too weak to stop spinning you wouldn't want to let him down easy or he just might become…the one you want. I am the voice you'll never get I am the one…  
I am the promise and the threat  
Evans Blue- The Promise & The Threat

**Prologue**

She held her head up high, keeping her shoulders broad, knowing someone was following her.

She knew she was being stalked by her brothers and sisters, they didn't try and hide it from her. But as she made her way towards the pearl gates of truth, seeking the answers she was looking for, she didn't give them a second thought.

They wouldn't hurt her. Not yet anyways.

She knew what was going threw her brothers and sisters minds. She could see it in the way their eyes followed her, she heard it in the tone of the voice they used with her. She could even seem to feel it on her skin as she walked passed them.

Lucifer; he was planning to rise and they all believed she would stand by his side when he did so.

After all, she was his wife.

She knelt before the gates, knowing that outside factors could not listen in. No matter how hard they would try, they couldn't get inside. No while she was in here, seeking answers and guidance from her father.

With her head bowed down, eyes closed, tears that glowed fell from her face. She asked her questions, asked for the answers she was seeking.

The thousands of voice that raced threw her head stopped, till only one spoke. It left her gasping for air, her eyes wide with shock as the brilliant light burst through the room, knocking her to her back.

"It is done."


	2. Running

_***Our Father, Which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name;***_

The darken sky above her was like an ominous warning of her death, of her fate.

Her bare feet hit the cold wet snow as she ran from the man with the white eyes. She couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. With adrenaline pumping through her veins she didn't feel the cold, or the prickly sensation of her arms being cut by the thick brush she was running through; she could only feel the darkness that surround her, suffocating her.

She didn't know what happened, how that man… _creature _had gotten into her house. She was there alone getting ready for bed, then it showed up. It had flung her to the wall holding her hostage whispering to her, telling her things, speaking to her as if she was an old friend, as if she knew him.

_***Thy kingdom come; Thy will be done In earth as it is in heaven.***_

Somehow she freed herself from him, from his invisible hold. She didn't know how, didn't care to wonder how she had done it, she just had.

She did the first thing that came to her mind; She ran, she ran fast and didn't look back. Arms pumping, adrenaline rushing, heart racing fast, she ran with everything she had. She didn't know why her feet took her this way. Was it a subconscious move on her part, or was it something more? Whatever it was it led her to the clearing of holy ground that an old church sat upon, not far from her house.

_***Give us this day our daily bread.***_

She ran up the steps, bursting through the doors of the church panting. She didn't stop running till she was up half way up the aisle.

She was dirty and bruised, her white tank top had blood and grim on it. Her black shorts showed how dirty and beaten her legs and feet were She stared at the door intensely, waiting, listening. She heard nothing; _I made it,_ she thought.

_***And forgive us our trespasses,***_

With eyes still on the door, she took a few steps backwards. Her heart began to slow down, the adrenaline began to lessen, and the aches of her body seemed to gain all in the same moment. _I'm free, I'm safe;_ was the only thing running through her mind.

"No, your not." A voice said behind her, wrapping arms around her midsection. A startled scream ripped from her throat, as she flail her legs and arms, trying to free herself.

Then she felt it, it was small at first, tugging on her insides, whispering to her till It was growing hotter and brighter, She felt as if it was an inner fire rapidly growing outwards, to the point where she would burst form the sheer force of it.

_***As we forgive them that trespass against us*.**_

The shear force of white light blinded her as she was thrown from her capturer, her head made impact with the church pews in a loud thunderous crunch.

She felt her inside of her head twisting, a shriek escaped her body. _Destroy him;_ the angry words whispered in her head. She ignored it as she placed her hands over her head shielding herself from the hurt, from the pain that was radiating from her.

**_*And lead us not into temptation;*_**

"You'll pay for that bitch," Even with her eyes closed she could see the monster behind the man. She could feel the darkness, the sickness that came from him.

She felt him moving closer, stalking her. "I'll say it was an accident… a mistake." He laughed.

She felt him leaning over her body, his hand griped her hair before hissing to her. "He wont ever know." Before she could make a move words were coming out of her mouth. "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica," She was hardly aware of what she was saying, or how she knew words that sounded a lot like Latin. "Ergo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te, cessa decipere humanas creaturas-"

"Bitch," As his hand came around her throat cutting off her words spinning her world in a blur of cloudy darkness.

She knew she was going to die, every fiber in her body screamed at the realization of that truth.

_***But deliver us from evil.***_

A then it happened, another sound, another voice registered somewhere in the back of her mind. "Let her go!" She could feel herself slipping from this world with every moment that laid between her and the next.

"Looks like we have company darling," the monster said grinning, letting going of her throat only to push her back down the ground, once again leaving the room with the sound of her head hitting the hard cold surface.

She could hear the commotion going on around her, but she couldn't make it out. She was still too lost in the fog that seemed to be growing in her brain.

_'You'll be okay, you'll always be okay'_ a voice said, that seemed to be coming from her own stem of consciousness; even though it didn't belong to her. She didn't know why she believed it, why she even listened to it. But she did, and she trusted that voice with more fervor the she should have.

She wasn't sure how long she laid there with her insides feeling raw and exposed, how they hurt with a burning fire that seemed to be dying out. Her eye's kept fluttering open and shut, she felt heavy and nauseas.

"Can you hear me?" A hand touched her cheek, She wanted to tell whoever it was to stop, to leave her alone. But the hand felt cold too her over heated body, and she felt herself leaning into the touch. Her eyes fluttered opened only to be met by a pair of hazel green eyes that seemed to burn themselves into her mind, her memory.

_'Sleep now my beautiful angel, for tomorrow comes with a great sacrifice'_ Darkness took over as she lost herself to the depths of the night, but even in that darkness she wouldn't forget the hazel green eyes that she saw, they would go with her into her slumber.

_***Amen***_


	3. Losing

_He captured her with a gentle force, gazing into her eyes that held so much pain and betrayal he wonder momentarily if he was doing the right thing, but that thought was fleeting, for he knew the truth, he was the truth. _

_"How… tell me how can you side with them Seraphina," If anyone was to feel betrayed it was him. He was betrayed by his father and brothers and now her, his wife. _

"_Because you are wrong." she shook her head, her cascading locks of golden hair shimmering in the light. "You will fall," Brilliant light sparkled as her tears gazed her eyes as she stood before her husband, "He will not let you get away with this." _

_Lucifer scuffed, "And who is he?" he turned away from her his anger blazing. "I have done nothing but love him, and he asks me to bow before his lesser toys?" The disgust in his voice was obvious. "I will gather with my brothers, Its time to take back what is our rightful place."_

_Seraphina eyes gaped open, "You are speaking foolish," She moved closer to her husband and whispered in a hushed tone, not to be heard. "To speak of a rebellion-" _

"_Who would stop me?" He asked mockingly, "Michael? His power is limited." He walked away, "In time you will come to realize the truth of my words, and you will follow behind me." _

_----_

_She watched him as his legion grew everyday, stronger and more powerful. Watching silently she listen to him speak, "Tell me brothers and sisters, Should a son of fire be forced to bow before a son of clay?" _

_She turned quickly, unable to listen to more of his poison. Walking the great halls she knew where she had to go, if only to stop him before it was too late. _

_She stood in the center of the lush green grass, the tall snow capped mountains and crystal lake surrounding her. Closing her eyes she tilted her head up towards the sky, "Michael, I need you." She whispered softly, knowing he would answer her call. _

_She felt his presence before the sound of his wings cut through the air, a small sad smile graced her face as she turned to her dear friend. "Michael," She whispered his name as if it was song, as if it was a prayer. _

_He smiled at her, his wings giant and powerful behind him. "Seraphina, it has been a long time." He walked towards her and took her small graceful hands into his powerful ones. _

_She gazed into his eyes, as he frowned down upon her as she let him read her thoughts, not being able to speak them. He cut the connection almost imminently, moving his hands from hers "You know I can not interfere or save him from his fate." _

_She felt acid raise in her stomach, "Father knows then," she asked him hoping for the answer she knew she wouldn't get. "Of course he knows, our father is omniscient, you don't need me to tell you that."_

_"Then there is no stopping him" She asked stepping back from Michael, her brother, her friend. _

_"There is no stopping what has already begun," Michael took a step towards her. Once again wondering how it was that Lucifer had caught her attention out of all the angels in the garrison, how he captured her ran down her face, as he watched her. _

_"What am I to do Michael?" He shut his eyes, wanting to tell her to leave, to hide away from her husband, but he couldn't it wasn't his place. "That is something only you can answer."_

_She gave a small nodded knowing the truth of his words, "How are you handling this?" _

_He looked away quickly, "All is well here." _

"_Michael-" She started but he interrupted her, "I'm sorry," He said sadly, looking into her eyes, "I have to go." He vanished as quickly as he came. _

"_Oh Michael," She sighed his name, not knowing he was still listening. "I love you dear brother, please be safe."_

* * *

I got my internet back, finally! I'm so excited, & I just wanted to post something ASAP, you so i can remember what it feels like. (I know, my withdraw is that bad) and cause' of last weeks episode, I figured this is a good place to start! & I know it's short! But, It's just a little somethin' somethin' there be more later. :_D _


End file.
